Collect
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: GENDERBENDER! Joey owes Seto alot of things. One day he comes to collect. Rated m for shtuf and a possible lemon in second chapter. Summary sucks but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Bakura: sup bitches! **

**Me: *slaps him on the head* Bakurakun that wasnt nice. Oh uh hey guys dont mind him hes just upset because im not giving him attention. Well im supposed to be writing other shiz bu- **

**Bakura: but her mind is wierd and she decided to write this crap instead. **

**Me: shut the f~EFF~ up! Well hope you enjoy this bender gender! **

**:3 **

**I dont own anything. **

Collect~ ( prolouge)

5 years ago Joey and her sister Serenity lost everything. Thier parent,thier home and thier money. They had wandered the streets till they came acroas a mansion sprawled across the land. When the knocked a butler answered saying that his master wasnt home. However he is cut off by a cold voice. They were allowed to stay in a small pent house on the edge since it was unused.

"well how can we pay you back sir?" Serenity asked. The boy, Seto was his name, smirked right at Joey and said " one day ill come to collect. Till then dont worry."

A young attractive woman stood in front of a huge high school. She had fluffy blonde hair that draped over her shoulders and large hiney brown eyes. Her full name was Joesephine Leita Wheeler but she prefered Joey. Her short skirt swished as she stepped inside with a dejected sigh. Senior year already oh god this was going to be boring. Not looking where she was going she ran into a firm form.

" hey you jack ass watch where you- oh hey Seto! Sup?" she spluttered with a thick brooklyn accent. Seto a handsome- no sexy teenager with chocolate brown hair that dripped into his narrow saphire eyes. This was also her landlord though. Joey pulled her self up and brushed at her uniform. She never had told anyone but she has always had a deep crush on the boy.

"hey Joey! Its been along time. You havnt been over to play with me for awhile." a small voice sounded near the two. Of coure its Moccuba Setos lil bro. Small with wild spiky black hair and huge blue eyes wearing a baggy uniform. The prodigy/billionair grumbled and walked off allowing the small child a clear chance for his famous bear hugs. " i missed you! You should come over today!please?" he whined.

Joey peeled Moccuba off her and gasped for breath. " s-sure just dont... Hug me again kay?" she asked panting slightly. The child nodded excitetly and rushed after his brother yelling for him to slow down. "crazy kid" she mumbled. The bell rings and Joey quickly runs to her next class waiting for the day to end.

"free at last!" Yami sighed as the final bell rang turning to his boyfriend Yugi. "shall we go to the game shop? Ive got a special treat for you today." he has gravity defying black spikes with crimson-violet tips with gold bangs framing his face and shooting into his onyx wine coloured eyes seemed to know more than most. Yugi blushed furiously. He looked much like Yami but with wider amethyst eyes and a small lock of hair that flopped into his fore head. Also he was incredibly short and looked a little like a panda.

"Y- Yami! Not in public remember? Now come on lets go!" Yugi cries rushing out the door. Joey sighs knowingly. Slowly she packed her bag and stands up nodding to the teacher and walking out the door. She had already told her sister she was hanging at the Kaiba mansion aftwrschool and insisted she find a friend to hang with as well. Joey feared what might happen to hwr left alone. Naturally Tristan offered to watch her nut Joey didnt trust him with her sister and convinced Tea to do the task.

" Joey! Joey! Over here Joey!" Moccuba called from the school entrance. A shiny black limo was there looking out of place at the cheapskake school. Joey smiles and shuffles forward.

" oh am i getting a ride? I still need to change outta this... Ridiculous outfit." Joey asks gesturing to her uniform. Short teal skirt orange buttoned jacket and a little bow. It was snug against her curves and fairly large breasts. " i have a st of clothes in my bag but-"

" then get dressed at the house then. Now hurry up were wasting daylight." seto grumbled from within the limo. In an instant both were in the car which is pulling out if the parking lot. After ten minutes spent listening to Miccubas first day and about a firl he kinda likes they arrived at last at the mansion. It had been such a long time since she had been inside. Almost two years now.

(Joeys pov)

I had forgotten how shiny everything was how everything seemed to excusing myself i ran into the nearwst bathroom since there are almost 15 and changed into a green button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and skinny jeans. It looked decent enough. When i walked out things were dead quiet so quiet actually it scared the shit out of me. " oh hey Joey i just realized that you probably have homework so i think ill waych tv till your done" a voice called somewhere to my left making me jump. It was just Mokuba calling from another room.

Following his voice and lound sounds i find myself in a vast room fioled with gamesystems movies and a frigging huge tv. An armcair and a loveseat face the screen which has some kinda talking yellow sponge on it. Since the pretten inhabited the armchair i took the other option. My bag slides down i didnt have much homework just half a personal information thing i almost finished in class.

Quietly i pulled it out and began to work on it lazily. I didnt even see Seto sit down until his shoulder brushed mine. Glancin over i noticed he seemed to be reading what i had put down. "ey money bags stop looking at my stuff." i whined slightly covering the paper. Seto smirked his trademark smirk and said " didnt seem like you minded mutt. Besides i was curious about a few things."

" yeah well i didnt feel like it. What were you curious bout anyway?" i asked deciding to turn the paper over. But then the eldest Kaiba snatched it from my grasp. "hey give that back!"

" huh. Your middle name is Leita. And your favorite colour is green. Oh and whats this? You are a profound duelist? Please you couldnt duel your way out of a paperbag pup. Lets see it also says..." but i cut him off by yanking the paper back.

"shut. Up." i growl.

" tsk tsk. I was merely reading what you wrote down and see what happens? I get a little growling puppy." Seto sighs patting my head as if i was a lost little animal. This just makes my rage grow more.

" i am not a dog ya moron! And dont touch m-"

"you really need to drop that accent. You should hear yourself say the word dOg. Dawg , hey my name us Joey and im a small lost dawg" he cries with an accurat portray of my accent i must say but i wont let him know that.

" i sound nothing like that money bags!" i snap pushing my stuff into my already messy backpack. He only raises a fine eyebrow. Gods hes handsom. I stand up and turn to leave but he grabs my wrists and pulls me next to him.

"ah but you cant leave yet. You havnt played with mokuba which was your reason for visit yes?" he whispers in my ear. I blush at his closeness and struggle to break freE and he merely wraps an arm around my waist fircing me closer. Knowing it was a lost cause i look over to find Mokuba staring at the screen with dull half closed eyes. " oh well. Guess Mokies to tired to play today. Stay here i need to put him in bed."

And with that Seto releases his grip on me,stands , walks over to the near sleeping child and picks him up. As soon as they leave i fix my ruffled hair and clothes. Then i realized that i would be alone with Seto. The guy i had a major crush on. Yes we fought often but i came to enjoy our little disputes and the way he called me puppy and mutt all the time. "penny for your thoughts?" a cild voice asked.

I looked up to find none other than Seto Kaiba leaning against the doorway wearing a dark navy blue button up shirt that was had three top buttons undone and black slacks. Damn he was fine. " naw i prefer ti sell them for $100" i shot back trying not to imagine him shirtless.

Seto chuckled and sat next ti me once again,completly ignoring the fact that there was another chair. " Joey ive been meaning to ask you something." he paused and my heart jumped imagining the possibilities of what he could be asking " do you remeber when we first met and your sister asked how you could repay me?" i struggled to remember the day.

" uh... Yeah. Why?" i ask finally remembering that fateful day.

" well ive come to collect." he whispered before lunging and crusing his lips to mine.

End of chapter one.

**Longest chapter ive ever written. Oh Ra. And bless my soul it seems like i left you with a slight cliff hanger. Possible lemon next chapter? You decide! Dont forget to review or just pm me. Whichever is fine. And thanks to all my loving fans i love you more! Special shout out to my boyfriend whi actually did steal a kiss drom me as payback and left me with the idea for this. Byebye for niw!**

**Wuv~Emu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So um yea this is a lemon chapter. Why? Because i have no life. And no! Me and my boyfriend did not do this! Someone asked in a pm if i did and thats the answer. Just a kiss retards! Oops sorry disnt mean to! First lemon lets see how it goes. :3 **

Chapter two (still Joes pov)~

" well im here to collect" he whisperes before lunging and crushing his lips to mine. Surprised i gape and he slides his tongue in. I push him away alarmed at his outburst. " stupid mutt you owe me this." he growls and kisses my neck. I let out a little mewl and push him away once more.

" S-seto. I- why?" i stuyter. Seto has no expression as he mutters " well lets see. The answer is obvious. Im collecting whats mine." he says then pauses " did you hate it? You are blushing you know."i toucg my cheecks suddenly self conscience. Almost immedietly i shake my head no. It felt as good as hell but-

" my first kiss..."

He seems surprised but smirks. " ah i see." he whispers before scooping me up bridal style and carries me off to another room. Seto sets me down on the edge of a plush bed i can only asume us his. " i had intended for things to go smoother but- i must have frightened " he mumbles sitting next to me.

" h-hey money bags?" i ask nervously after a long stretch of silence. He looks at me and juts out his chin a silent response. " th- that actually felt really can i- can we- ummm" i splutter trying to find the right words . Oh Ra kill me now. Seto smirks knowingly and slowly leans in, eyes fluttering shut i do the same and our lips meld in to each other. This time his kiss is less hungry and more apologetic and affectionate.

I suddenly find myself in his arms but im not afraid this time. Alightly parting my lips i practically beg for his tongue to enter. And indeed it does. A small moan escapes my mouth and i tangle my gands in his silky hair.

Ring riing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing. My cell screams from my pocket making me jump and ending the kiss. The caller id has a picture of my sistwr and her name is in large print. Oh shit. "chello? " i ask answering the call.

" why the hell arent you home yet young lady? Your sister has been waiting patiently and ive just about had it with you." a voice i immedietly recognize as mai screams at me hurting my ear. Even Seto winced. " s-sorry i got a little carried away. Im on my way." i say befire hanging up kniwing ill have a long lecture from the woman.

Seto lets out a long sigh. " well continue this Friday. Now leave i must go to work."

He mumbles andnpulls out a laptop seemingly from nowhere. I give him a glare and excuse myself from his room and the house. Running niw at full apeed i burst into the guest house i live in. As soon as i walk in a hand slaps my face. " your late. Why would you do that to your sister?" Mai asks. i touch my cheek like before it disnt hurts much bu it was the idea of it that stung.

"like insaid i lost track of time and-"

" yeah right. Making out with that rich bastard dowst count as loosing track of time genius." she states flatly.

I gawk amazed at how much she kniws. " hiw did you-?" i let rhe question hang.

"didnt. You just gave that away."

I sigh in annoyance. " listen Mai i have a fovor.-"

And so after a long lecture a few bruses and four long school days it was time to go to the Kaiba mansion. The door opened to reveal Seto with a white button ip shirt and white slacks. Surisingly enough Mokuba had not come out and gwomped me yet. "ey money bags whers your lil bro?" i ask walking past him and into the mansion.

He closes the door and smirks " hes at a sleepover at weevils house. I can only assume your sister has a similar situation. " he chuckles and walks into another room i believe is the kitchen. On the table is sandwhiches and immedietly i grab some.

"yeah shes with Mai and Tea actually." i saw between mouthfulls.

" good then there wont be any interuptions this time." oh Ra. At his words i feel heat rising to my cheeks. I couldnt stop thinking bout it. The mere thought made my desires grow. Shakin my head i remembered my manners.

" whatever. Hey listen i need to brush my teeth. Any spare toothbrushes or something?" i ask placing my bag down and turn to face him. However Seto is already leaving and i follow.

" yeah i got some in my room." he mutters before we reach his door. Inside there are a few candles and such a delectable aroma in the air . The lights were dimmed and all in all it looked very cozy and... Romantic. Seto guides me to the bathroom and places a tooth brush in my hand. Involuntarily i befin working still amazed at the transfermation. Once i am done i tip toe into his room to find him lying lazily on the bed. " mmmm come here" he whispers festuring besides him. Cautiously i obey and crawl besides him.

He reaches up and traces patternes in my cheek leaving my skin charged. I close my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his fingers. Seto hesitates for a second before scooting me closer. " mmm" i hum snuggling closer. Gods hes warm and his smell... I cant get enough. He places a swift kiss on my temple making me look at him in response. He doesnt wait to place another on my lips.

I give in, cave and just crumble at his touch. The kiss deepens and he licks my bottom lip asking but not demanding entrace i gladly let him and nearly moan when his tongue invades. Naturally my own meets his in a heated battle And naturally he wins. Slowly he pushes me in the pillows and straddles me. I squirm but dont pull away. His hands travel down to the top of my uniform and he begins to undo buttons. Surprisingly enough i let him.

(no ones pov)

The clothes fell one by one. a crumbled shirt. Slacks. Till there was nothing left. Hot flesh brushed equally hot flesh in a eternal dance. The girl let out a gasp when he sucks her neck trailing down to her breasts. He takes one on his mouth and the other he tweaks with his fingers. "Seto!" she moans and arches her back. At this he smirkes and continues the torture on her left breast switching to the right.

Seto tries to quiet the urge just to enter her ther. He wants to take it slow and see evey reaction. Finally leaving her boobs he leaves a wet trail of kisses to her navel and experimentally dips his tongue in making her moan once more. He leaves her torso and moves to her pussy. Without hesitation he slips a finger inside then two then a third one. Seto slightly pulls them out only to push them back in again. Joey moans bucks against him making whatever was left of his restrain shatter.

He puts himself in position and without warning lowers himself in, not even stopping when he meets a fleshy barriar. Joey screams in both pain and pleasure but all noise is blocked by setos lips. After a few moments he pulls out of her leaving on the tip in before plunging back each thrust the pain sudues and turns into pleasure. She begins to moan his name and cling even more tightly to him. Seto had started with a slow easy pace but he mercisely picked up speed and strength as he went along . He couldnt help but to lose himself in this unknown ecstasy.

Then admidst all the moans and pleasure and arousal she feels something happening deep inside. It had been growing since he entered her but now it felt like it was about to explode. And indeed it does, flowing over his hardened manhood and onto the crumbled sheets. Seto feels her walls contracting around him squeezing his cock almost making him moan loudly. Seto is close. With a few more thrusts he spills his essence into her warm inards. They pant exahsted beyond the imagination can imagine and they collapse finally separating.

Joey sNuggles closer and lays her on his chest. " i... Love you... Seto." she pants out onthe brink of sleep. Seto doesnt even blink in surprise. he holds her closer and just before he sinks into the welcoming abyss of sleep he whispers into her ear. " i love you too... Mutt."

**Not bad for a first lemon eh? Yeah uh if i get more responses ill write another chaptwr. Kay? Sorry this took forever i was busy rewatching kaichou wa maid sama. Which i highly recomend. Wuv all you guys way too much but... Keep up the support! **

**Wuv~Emu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooookaaaaayyy. This story was only supposed to be teo chapters but i guess i can stretch it to three. Or more. ;3 sorry about the late post i was working on one of my other stories called Dark Bunny (kaichou wa maid sama) soooo... Plus i needed inspiration. Tumblr is just amazing. XD! ANYWAYS chapter three of collect! Enjoy! **

**Chapter three~ **

Joey blinks, eyes still unused to the light pooling out if a window. For a few seconds shes confused about her surroundings but then she remembers. _Oh shit! Did Seto and i really...?_ that remindes her. Turning to the side she realizes that the arrogent brunette was missing. Wait not missing but just out of the room. Getting out of the bed, she kinda waddles and tries to walk to the door. But then the blonde notices she has no clothes. Quickly she scoops up a shirt on the floor and puts it on. The material drapes down to her knees.

Tip toein down one of many staircases ( and venturing down a few halls) the teen arrives in ehat appears to be a kitchen. The floor is covered in white marble and the counters made of black ceramic. Cuboards line the walls and a wooden table was off to the side next the wide window, proudly displaying rose bushes full of blooms bursting with colour. A vivid monarch flitted between the plants, its wings seeming almost to glow in the sunlight. " Kaiba gardens. Attracting tourists since 1943" a sarcasticly cold voice sounded behind her.

Whipping around, her heart jumped tonher throat. Seto was wearing gray slacks and hus chest was bare, revealing defined muscles. His sepia hair was slightly ruffled and the glare was replaced with a sleepy and, dare i write it, slightly sexy expression. " you... Hungry?" Seto mumbles, clearly uncomfortable with asking the question.

" starving! Actually not so much but-" Joey shrugs " food would be nice" seto nods and pulls out a phone in that strange Kaiba way of his and orders breakfast to be brought in. Suddenly words seem to echo in her head, " i... Love you too... Mutt". They were like a distant memory but they still existed. Seto had said these words, right? It wasnt her imagination? Only one way to find out.

" s-seto? Um dont kill me but, uh, what do you remember saying before younfell asleep?" Joey asks, face as vibrant as an apple and chocolate eyes lowered to the flawless floor. What she didnt know was that the eldest Kaiba has a similar, but way less severe. He did remember what he said, and they were involuntary too. Did that mean that thry were true.

" yeah."

" oh, uh is... Were they true?"

Seto searches her now upturned eyes and opens his mouth. " sir, your food?" another unfamililar voice says behind her. She turns to find a tall, gray haired man carrying a tray with french toast and orange juice. Seto takes the tray, sets it on the table and nods, signalling the man to take his leave. The two sat down and began to eat in a brittle and uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch for hours. Loud trills fill the air making Joey jump before realizing her phone was on the black counter top.

" chello?" she asks into the speaker.

" hey, hun, i was just wondering... WHY THE FUCK ARENT YOU BACK YET!?" Mais voice screams yhrough the device. Seto even blinks, evidently able to hear the loud shout. He sighs, walks over and plucks it out of her hands.

" hello there miss Valentine. This is Seto Kaiba. Im afraid that Joey will be staying over for a little while longer. Pass the message." the phone closes to dilluted shouts. " now there is something that i need to speak with you about. Follow me." Together they bentured back to the now messy bedroom. A sift flomp hits the air and Joey finds herelf being pushed onto the bed, Setos large member brushing against her barenthighs. " im not done." then he brings his dick to her face. " suck" he commands with that unmistacable air of authority.

Joey shakes her head." not until you answere the question. Im tired of beating around the bush, Seto. So im asking out front. Do you love me?" the blonde duelist asks, confidence ringing in her eyes.

Seto ... Problem was getting worse and this question he had tried so desperatly to avoid. He need both outnof the way. Now. " ... Y-yes. Stop laughing, mutt!" he shouts. Joey was lightly giggling and almost too quickly brought her mouth to his now hardening cock. Her tongue and teeth scraping the heated flesh. Seto groans and tilts his head back. How many phantasies had he played this scenerio in his mind? How many time had he had to satisfy himself imagining her face? He had lost count.

Oh Gods. Oh sweet Gods. This bliss was too... Oh, too good to be true. Witg a disgruntled grunt his seed spills into her warm, awaiting mouth. Joey likes her lips removing any cum left on Her face. Swiftly, silently he pushes her into the pillows. " Joey, allow me to make love to You." Joey nods submisivly. Seto leans down and kisses her neck, right below a hickey obtained from the previous night. He kneads the tantalizing flesh with his teeth and tongue.

Joey lets out a moan and gasps as the brunette straddles her. His mouth skims from her neck to her now exposed breasts. He artends each one, taking the pert buds into his mouth and licking the outside, way more addicted to her low, needy moans. Once more Setos mouth travels south till he arrives at her folds.

" ah! Nnn... S-Seto! Gnah!" she cries when his tongue enters her and then takes the little nub into his mouth. "S-S-Seto... Please!"

" please what?" he growls before resuming his... Activity.

" please I- I need... You" she moans.

" need me to do what, Joey? You have to beg." Seto grunts. He wanted he to beg, to scream it out loud. Who knew he had a sadistic side.

" I... Nn! Need you to... Ooohhh... Seto... Please! Fuck me! Now! Hard, and fast! I need you inside of me! And- ahhhhh!" she moans feeling that direly needed member pushing inside her. Seto waggles his hips alittle before pulling out. Ahe waits for the next imoact but instead feels cold metal covering her wrists, causing them to cross and rise above her head.

Glancing up she finds herself handcuffed to the bedpost. Before another tgought crisses her mind he enter her again, without warning and... Deep. " what... Ah! Happend to... Errk... Making love? Nnn!" Joey pants while he begins to pound in, with force and intensity.

" s-sorry. But thats for another time. I cant help but just... OH SHIT!" he cries when seto begins to go faster further adding to his own pleasure. Eventually he hits... The spot. Joey moans- no, screams his name arching her back in ecstasy.

" ohhhh... Ah... Ooooooohhhhhh! S-Seto... Im... Im gunna... AHHHGNNN!" she moans before cuming. Her juices erupting over his hard, oh so hard cock. Seto grunts and continues his mindless torture for a little while longer. With each thrust he gets closer to the edge. After a final thrust he pulls out and his seed spills into the sheets. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair and un cuffs the exahsted girl. They fall again to the bed, tired after all thier activities.

~ somewhere else~

" mm Yugi why did ya stop?" yami asks trying to het his lovers tongue back into his moutg. The younger teen giggles and complies for a few momments.

" nothing. Just thought infelt a disturbence in the force." they resume the heated kiss and fall ungracefully onto the bed.

End of chapter three~

**Done! Da dah dah doooonnnneee~ so end of chaptwr three. Yeah minor puzzleshipping. And major Puppyshipping, no der. So better lemon, yeah? I decided to read some and was all like oh, so thats how it works. Love has been confesed. Anyways, so um, tell me whatchya think. Requests, comments or any rants about life sucking. Idk someone just pm me! Bai! **

**Wuv~ **

**~€mu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn. Listen, before you kill me fir this being late, please note that I do have a life and things do come up. This chapter will be long. And a little lemony. And fluffy. Also i regret to report that this is the endish. Thier is going to be a prologue so yeah. Enjoi~ **

**(Seto pov) **

As much as I hate to admit it, I am completely in love with Joey. I have for years. So when she asked before giving me the best fucking blowjob ever, I had to tell the truth. We had talked a great deal afterwards and we agreed that we both weren't ready for a serious relationship and we should just, for now, keep having sex. With both of our busy schedules, it's hard to find time. So we worked out a system, every two weeks she would come over and we'd fuck like rabbits.

Now, what's really pleasing is how open she is to suggestions. Like today, for example, I told her to come in a bunny outfit and she did so. A black sleevless leotard with fishnets, boots, a fluffy tail and long bunny ears. Oh man, the image will never leave my mind. Right now though, I don't care. Cause in all honesty, I'm ripping it off her. She smiles at me as my eyes ravage her body, it only adds to my problem. None too gently, I throw her on the bed and crawl over her, so my body is on top of hers. She loves force, she likes it rough and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Joeys breath is shallow and she gasps when my mouth surrounds her pert nipple. As I begin to suck, she lets out a low moan that pushes me to increase my power. Her back arches and I quickly switch breasts. A sheen of sweat begins to cover our bodies as the friction builds. " I want you..." she gasps in my ear " ... Deep inside me." I shiver in anticipation, we are just getting to my favorite part.

I postion myself and slam in, no need to go slow now. She moans in response and bucks her hips, encoraging me to continue. I draw out and continue to thrust, picking up speed as I go along. She screams at me to go faster, and with those sweet noises, how can I not obey? I flip her over to get a better angle and I hit that spot that makes her scream, only this time it's not for need, but in pleasure.

Moments later her walls tighten around my throbing cock and bursts of warm liquid rush out. I grunt, but continue thrusting until that feeling over takes me and my insides explode inside her. We take a quick breather before I grab her hips and pull thrm towards me, entering her once more. She knows instantly what to do and starts pumping my dick with her hands in between my thrusts before I get too fast for her to keep up.

I push her agaisnt the wall and wince slightly when I hear the sound of her skin slapping against it. Bohh the bed and wall creak from the amount of force, but I pay no mind. After all, it isn't our first time breaking a bed. Joeys moan grow louder as I pick up speed. It isn't long before she reaches her climax, and shortly after, I do so too. Together we collapse on the bed and try to catch our breath. In the background I hear her get up and a shower running but I just lay there, running my hand s through my hair.

"same time in two weeks?" she asks, a little sarcastically, standing by the door, fully clOthed with a towell on her head.

" I'll be here." I say, nodding slightly. " next time, bring chocolate. I have an idea that I think you might like. See you at school..." her eyebrow shoots up at the mention of the chocolate, but her devilish smile tells me she can't wait. Joey takes her leave after blowing me a kiss and giving me a wink. Gingerly, I check my phone. 12 missed calls and 32 new messages. Work is going to be hell..

[4 MONTH TIME SKIP!]

I peer into the shop window, not quite yet ready to go in just yet. A while ago, Joey and I became a legitamate couple. People stared at as at first ( especially when I had kissed her cheek affectionatly) but eventually they got used to it. We still have sex, and we have little spats every 3 hours, which I always win, but with graduation so close, things are changing.

Of course, after I get my diploma, I plan on setting my full attention on a new tournament and new building designs in America. Joey has been helping me abit with the details and such, making life a little easier. She plans on going to colledge and becoming an architect, which she is surprisingly acceling in, all the while living with me. Only problem is... Well, I want more. Tentivly, I walk into the shop and glance around. Most are couples, holding hands and looking into the displays but there are a few dtray guys like me.

"ah, hello sir. See anything you like?" a man asks. He is tall, though not as tall as me, with slicked back black hair, onyx eyes and a tux.

" er, actually, I may need help." I take a quick breath and continue. " I'm looking for something subtle, yet something very styleish and if possible... Symbolic."

The man nods silently and walks behind a door real fast. He comes out a few moments later holding a large box. Inside is filled wit beautifull and eyes catching... "do any of these fit your describtion,sir?" I nod and pick one up, holding it against the light. Perfection, at its peak.

[skip to graduation]

"CLASS OF 20**!" someone shouts.

"CLASS OF 20**!" everyone yells back before throwing up their caps again. I just smirk as Joey tries to find her cap and takes my hand, tugging me to her awaiting sister. She is pretty, with long auburn hair and big brown eyes... Eyes that should have been sightless but have been saved thanks to her sisters friend, Yugi Moto. Tears cascade down her face as she walks up and hugs her.

" Joey, I'm gunna miss you" she whispers. Her voice holds no trace of her sisters brooklyn accent, something that still puzzles me greatly.

" ay, cheer up, 'kay sis? Don' worry 'bout me, you'll be fine with Mai. And if ya eva get lonely, you can always visit, ain't that right,moneybags?" Joey says giving her sister a thumbs up and smiling at me. No matter how many times I told her not too, she still called me that. But that's okay, because she hates a certain name I know.

" yes, mutt. Your very lucky, Serenity. Not eveyone is as lucky to have a pathetic sister like Josephine. It improves your image more, yes?" I say, smirking at her reaction. Joeys jaw is clenched and a vein pops out on her forehead.

" what. Did. You. CALL ME?" she growls grabing my robe and twisting it. Oh, I just love it when she acts tough. I glance over at Serenity and she shakes her head, not yet, huh?

"Nothing, love. Come on, I'm starving." I mumble before walking to my awaiting limo. After a short drive ( well, compared to how long it took for Joey to say goodbye to Serenity it is short. I never knew Joey could cry like that!) we arrive at a fancy resturant. Underneath our robes we have more suitable clothing. Almost immediatly we are seated in a table next to a window overlooking the city.

Joey looks around, astonished by the elaborite design whislt I snap my fingers, flagging down a waiter. " two glasses of champagne and two steaks medium well, that will be all, except..." I quickly whisper my request and slip something into his hand. He smiles and nods. I turN to find Joey staring at me, one eyebrow cocked.

" what the hell did you tell him? Was it to drug me, because you know you don't have to... To do that." she asks cautiously.

not trusting myself, I just shake my head and fiddle with flowers in the centre of the table. It seems to take forever before our order is placed in front of us. Just then, realization dawns on me, this is really happening. I can't believe it! Joey eats a portion of her steak before reaching for her glass. I bring mine up to clink with hers before she begins to drink. At first, there is no reaction, but then she begins to splutter.

" the fuck is this?" she cries before pulling out my surprise. A gasp leaves her lips and she glances up at me.

" Joey, I meet you 10 years ago. And for most of my life, I considered you my best friend. But recently, that all changed. You became the love of my life. Now, I know I can seem a little cold and arrogent at times, but please believe me when I say I love you with every fiber of my being. I want us to be together for a long time. I want to sit in rocking chairs and spoil the shit out of our grandkids. So, Josephine Leita Wheeler... Will you marry me?" I hold my breath waiting her response. So is the whole resturant, all faces are turned toward us.

" OH MY GOD, YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" she screams, bouncing up and down. I lean forward and kiss her while putting on the ring and everbody cheers. After that I scoop her up, throw some money on the table and carry her to the limo. Once in side we share a smile and a few kisses.

" do you like the ring?" I ask, holding it up. It is a dark blue saphire cut into the shape of a rose and the band is made of silver vines with a few thorns and randomly placed diamonds. In a way, it reminds me of us. While our relationship is a little thorny ( pun intended) our love is worth it. Granted it's not all that subtle, but who cares?

" I love it. I love YOU. Seto... I love you so much." she replies before stealing a kiss. This is what I can look forward to for the rest of my life, and I won't let anything keep us apart. I love her, and we got a bright future. Life just can't get any better.

** PLEASE READ: okay so a few of you are probobly wondering, how can they have that much sex without her getting pregnaet, yeah? Well birth control, mutha fuckas! And next chapter will be out Valentines day! And the whole 20** thing is so people can choose the year themselves. P.s should I do the wedding first then the prolgue or just the prolgue? You choose! Or else new chapter won't go up! **

**Wuv~ **

**€mu **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiiiiine! I just did the epilogue because I'm lazeh! Enjoi~ **

Joey rubbed her temples and glanced at the clock. 9:06 pm, Seto would be home soon. Sighing, she returned to her work, waiting for her husband to come home. 'so strange to think that almost two years ago we started dating... And just thirteen months ago we were married. God that just seems wierd!' She thought, randomly doodling on the graph paper in front of her.

She hears the soft thud of the front door closing and stood up slowly, just a minute before Seto came in the room. His ice cold blue eyes instantly soften at the site of his beloved wife. " Welcome home, money bags" she says, laughing a little. He looks at her with amusment before shrugging off his top coat and removing his black tie. Seto glances around the crowded room and nids in approval.

" you okay?" He asks briefly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Joey nods and leans into the man. " and the baby?" The question is still a little reluctant, even though its been six and a half months.

" Kept kicking all day... Hurt like hell. Oh, and we are outta A1 sauce again..." Joey sighs.

" Aren't pregnant woman supposed to craving, like, pickles and ice cream, and not steak sauce?" Seto laughs, running his hand over her large stomach and nearly jumped when he felt a slight kick from inside.

" 'ave I ever been normal? And... It's what the... Seto. I have to tell you something very important." Joeys expression became serious and she looked deep into Setos eyes. " the ultrasound today... Showed something completly unexpected." His mind races, searching for possible answers. The baby wasn't dead, he had felt it kick.. So what could it be? " well, instead of having a baby... We will have two."

Seto looks shocked, but quickly splutters out "r-really? This is g-great! That's probably why he couldn't tell the gender... Speaking of which..." The unspoken question hung in the air and Joey swollows before answering.

" well... One's a boy, the other is a girl." Joey mumbles, then squeaks when Seto pulls her in for a hug. " S-Seto?"

" I never would have thought... Come on, let's go get you that steak sauce. Actually, with the amount you're inhaling, we might need a years supply." Seto smirks and reaches for his cell.

" First, it's A1 sauce, not steak sauce. A1 sauce. And second, shut up. I'm eatin' for three ya know!" Joey growls, waddling behind her husband.

" Joey... You usually eat for three, even before you were pregnant. Now, your just eating for six basically..."

( le time skip)

After 11 hours 23 minutes and 54 seconds, and Seto fainting, twice, tge twins were born, both healthy and strong. Luckily, the couple had decided on names already. The boy was to be named Seth and the little girl, Rouge. Naturally, the bundles of fun took alot of trial and error to get used to, but they knew they could pull this off. Seth had Setos hair and eyes but with Joeys much darker skin, giving him a more exotic look. Now, Rouge had his mothers hair and eyes and her papas pale skin.

The rest of the gang visted often enough, but, to be honest, Seto kinda scared them off by glaring at anyone who came within a two foot radius of his kids and wife. A little protective wouldn't even begin to cover his reactions. Mokuba however, was appointed godfather, and Serenity was the God mother. Whateve will happen inthe future, their was someone to look after them. Two people, in fact, and they would immediatly go to whomever was in a better spot in life.

In general, their lives where ideal. Seto was a CEO of a multimillion dollar company, and Joey was on herbway to becoming an architect. Well, if the twins would allow it. 'yup, a good life indeed' Seto thinks before falling asleep, Rouge inha arms and Seth lying across his chest. ' not bad at all'

**please read! Okay the whole A1 thing was inspired by my moms craving of the substance when she was pregnant with me, ahe literally had dreams if drinking A1 sauce through a freaking straw. Rouge is red in french, for the Red eyes, Black dragon. And Seth is obvious. But, but fir those who havn't really gotten that far, it's basically Setos name in ancient Egypt. Special thanks for all thise who have continued to read this and help me with everything. I might write a Puzzleshipping fanfic kinda like this. Well, this is good bye huh? *sniffs* I will definetly miss you all! Stay strong! And remember... There is someone out ther thinking of you. Love you all! **

**Your dear friend, **

**Hidden Amongst Shadows **

**a.k.a: €mu**


End file.
